Retro Core
'Retro Core' is an inofficial usermade MP era that can be found on the addon server for v 1.10.7, that intends to revamp the original 4 races of the game. To achieve this goal there are drastical changes in the gameplay of each race, with multiplayer unavailable yet included in the core units incorporated and a few units added, all made with the intention to deepen the strategy. Thus far it contains only Human, Elf, Orc and Undead. According to author Dwarf and Bandit reworks are planned to be added. General changes Leadership is important: Every race has units with leadership, with the exception of Undead which get alternative ability. All units that have Leadership also get Inspire ability that grants 10% dmg bonus to units of equal level standing next to them. Secondary spawners: In this mod, units with leadership are important in the sense too that they have the ability to summon some of whatever faction's units they belong to. They can do this anywhere on the map except in a Keep, Castle, Village tile or when not standing in/next to a Water tile. To 'summon' a unit right-click on any adjacent hex and choose the relevant menu option. When a unit is created via this method, the 'summoner' gets Xp for performing the deed and cant do anything else for that turn. To able to perform the deed, 'summoner' needs to have full moves. More abilities: Stun which eliminates ZoC of affected unit for that turn, Penumbra which functions as dark variant of illumination ability, Distract, Knockback and Phalanx on Heavy Infantry and much more... Cannonfodder for all: Every race has atleast one lvl0 unit that has an otherwise unavailable ability. For example the otherwise worthless Goblin spearman generates one gold for each enemy it manages to land the killing blow on! Peasants contribute an additional gold for each turn spent stationed at a village, Spooks deal +1 dmg per opponent's level and so on... ...see 'Racial changes' for details. Canned selection of 'King's: They have been limited to 6 choices per race. Better AMLA: +5 HP, +1 dmg for all attacks, Max XP +15% Trait changes: All races can gain traits. There are 3 unique traits added for Wose race. Those are: Barkskin: "10% more resistant to physical dmg types and +5 HP" Oakmight: "+2 damage, +1 movement, -5% HP" Wisewillow: "+2 HP per level and -20% XP to advance" The Skeletons and Ghosts of the Undead can gain only 1 of the following: Strong, Quick, Intelligent, Dextrous. Dextrous can be gained on any units emphasizing ranged attacks of any race not only Elves. The once gamebreaking 'Loyal' trait has came back with an whooping "+20% XP to advance and -5% HP" malus to compensate for the economical gain provided by having an unit without upkeep in multiplayer. Undead, mostly being animated bones and corpse have little interest in a rebellion at all thus this race doesnt get 'Loyal' trait. Goblins can get either a negative or positive variant, not always negative. There are 3 more traits added. Those are: Hardy: "10% more resistant to physical weapon dmg and -2 HP" Attuned: Basically an equivelant of Dextrous that is found on 'caster' type units and works only for their magic dmg type attack. Grants "+1 dmg to any attack using dmg type arcane, cold, fire and -2 HP" Resistant: Again found only on 'caster's. "10% more resistant to magical dmg types, -1 magic dmg." Racial changes Humans: Dont possess any particular strength but arent weak in any field either. They can pick only those as king: Leutnant, Shock Trooper, Longbowman, Red Mage, White Mage, Duelist. Peasants generate 1 gold for each turn spent in a village tile. Woodsmen heal 4 for each turn spent in a forest tile. There is a new unit called Bladesman, Spearmen no longer advance into Swordsmen. Archers gained an secondary attack, 'Fire arrow' which functions like the one on Orcs, except its weaker and one try. Archers gained an alternate level 2 branchoff. At level 3 they can choose Ranger or Marksman(formerly Master at bow) which as the name implies have gained Marksmanship on attacks. Mages, starting with level 2 gain the 'igniting' weapon-special on their Fireball attacks which deals bonus dmg if attacker or target stands in village or forest, but if one of them or both stands in water deals lesser dmg. Mages also gain 'Fireshield' ability following lvl2 that reflects a percent of incoming melee damage back to the attacker. Silver Mage's initial resistances lowered to 50 and gained an 'anti-mage' ability that ensures the resists rise up by additional 20 against incoming attacks with 'magical' on them. Silver Mage's dont gain 'fire shield' for they have already 'Teleport', instead their attack gained 'Slow'-weapon special and calls down the thunder! Healers seperated from mages with new unit: Adept of Light. All 'lightbeam' attacks have 'turn undead'-weapon special which gives 6% chance to instantly kill a lower level undead unit. Adepts of Light may choose to branch off to an Monk instead that is an melee unit with impact dmg that combats multiple foes at once on attack and gains/loses strikes proportional to health. Mage of Light and Paladin gain 'Lichbane'-weapon special on their weapon which ensures them to deal 30% more dmg to targets of Undead race. Heavy Infantry gained an 'Phalanx' ability which boosts resists by 20% as long they stand adjacent to each other. They also have an secondary, one try attack called 'shield bash' that can be used to move the target one hex away from the attacker in attack's direction. Their primary attack can gain a weapon-special named 'Shock' which reduces the number of attacks the target will retaliate with by 1. Fencers gained an 'Counter'-weapon special on their ranged attack(the crossbow) that functions as 'Marksman' on defense only. Sergeants are now recruitable. Sergeants can summon peasant and woodsmen, Leutnants Sword-, Spear- and Bow-men. General adds heavy infantry, horsemen and cavalry to that. The Grand marshal essentially doubles as a full blown secondary spawn point. Horsemen may advance into Mounted Warriors instead, those deal impact dmg and have the 'Stun'-weapon special. Cavalrymen may choose advancing into Cavalry Archers instead, those are sub-par in dmg, thanks to their mobility can be powerful still. Merman Fighters may advance only into Tritons at level 3. Orcs: They excel in dishing out melee damage and have the weakest magic. Orcs can pick Ruler, Warrior, Maddog, Crossbowman, Witch Doctor, Slayer as king. Goblin Spearman produce one gold for each enemy killed. Rousers have gained 'Distract' ability, which projects an aura of anti-ZoC around unit itself. Their leadership has been limited to function only for the other level 1 goblin type. The initial bite attack found on all Wolfrider type units have 'Wolf pack'-weapon special. With this it gains one more try when they stand next to a Wolfrider type unit of one level higher than self. At level 3 this ability evolves to an Wolf only 10% dmg increase 'leadership' type ability that functions for equal level too. Lvl 3 has an attack with 'Trample' spec which allows them to take hex of attacker if killed him. They have gained a new unit: Serf. Those may advance to Enslavers which are an dedicated 'anti-skirmisher' unit or Maddogs which are Skirmishers themselves. Grunts can advance to Plunderer which is similar to a Pillager in function. Warriors can advance to a Destroyer which is an orcish cavalry unit. Warlords can advance to an level4: the Warmonger. Leaders can rally Goblin Spearmen and Wolf riders. Ruler adds Grunt and Archer to that. Sovereign which is renamed to Warchief adds Serfs and Assassins. Have gained a weak healer, the Shaman which possess Drain on ranged attack and can advance to a Witch Doctor which is slightly better. Assassins seem to have gained 'Backstab'-weapon special on their daggers and a level3 advancement that has 'Nightstalk' ability, they also lost Marksman on poison knife-throw till level 3. Trolls may advance to Shamans, their Shaman can only unpoison but possess a powerful attack that will deal 4 to all unit adjacent to target if hits, per try. Troll Grunts gain 'Stun' on their weapon. Troll Warriors add 'Besieger'-weapon special which allows them to hit units standing on castle, village or keep tiles as if they stood on flat open ground. Rocklobbers have a sadly non-working weapon-special which is, according to author, enable them to attack targets multiple hexes away, sort of like a catapult. And they have a lvl3 advancement too. Elves: Are generally fast, excel in archery and take longer to level up. Elves can pick Lord, Hero, Marksman, Sorceress, Druid, Wildrunner as king. Civilians are like mini-fighters. They advance into Fighter and Archers. If gender is female will advance into Shaman instead Fighter. Marksmen and Sharpshooter may fire an secondary Ice arrow attack for cold dmg. On Sharpshooter 'Marksman'-weapon special evolves into 'Precision' which adds 20% more chance to hit, to a total of 80% Nobles are added, function sort of a Battle Mage than true leader and they lead through 'Battle Tutor' ability which gives additional XP on fights for troops adjacent. Nobles can summon civilians, Lords can call Fighter,Archer and Shamans. High Lords add Scouts to that. On Druid and all future advances the Pierce dmg ranged weapon has been removed, on Sorc and Enchantress the entangle and gossamer. All faerie fire attacks have gained an 'eldritch'-special which curses the target so they get 10% defense penalty on every terrain until cured by entering a village. Woses may move on the same turn they have been recruited but not attack. Woses may advance to Shamans at level 2, which then can spawn Carnivore plants if target is killed with ranged attack. Those little plants are important because its the only source of 'Poison'-utility for Elf faction. Level 3 wose will reincarnate as sapling when destroyed. Satyrs are added and function as skirmishers. The level 3 of this unit provides 'Stun' utility on an attack. Access to Mermen Fighters instead Hunters. Undead: Arguably the most useful spellcasters, cost efficient units. They can pick Death Blade, Bone Shooter, Dark Sorceror, Necrophage, Wraith, Shadow as king. Skeletons can advance to Death Blades, which is the branch off for getting a future Death Knight. Death Blades and all future advances have manslayer weapon spec on their melee attacks which deals 30% more dmg on targets of Human race. They also have 'Terror' ability that frightens enemy units next to it, making them fight worse. Deathknights also have a lvl4 advancement. The original Death Blade is called Revenant and is a skeletal berserker that gains +1 dmg with each hit during berserk and a secondary aoe attack. The berserk itself have been tweaked to last only 4 rounds of attacks. The original Revenant is called Bone Warrior. Skeleton archers, starting with level 2 may fire alternate ranged attack with impact dmg. On lvl3 they gain Drain on their main attack. Dark Adepts gained a weak melee attack that is only available on defense. Dark Adepts may choose advancing to a Demi Lich instead which has 'Replenishment'-weapon special on melee attack that heals all adjacent undead and self. Liches have gained 'Slow'-spec on their chill tempest attack and Penumbra' ability which allows adjacent undead to fight on day without suffering maluses, they can advance into Dread Liches. Necromancer's may summon Skeletons, Zombies and Ghosts. All Shadow wave attacks gained 'Mind Flay' special which works only on offense and leeches 1 exp from target. Skeleton Rider added as Cavalry. Lvl 2 has an attack with 'Trample' spec. There is a level 0 Ghost called Spook which gets +1 dmg added to its attack per targets level. Wraiths have Skirmisher. Shadows gained Soultaker ability which adds permanent +1 dmg to their melee attack when they kill a living unit. They lost Backstab on attack and gained 'Ruthless'-weapon special instead which reduces retaliation dmg suffered during offense by 20%. Ghouls have been reworked, they regenerate 4 HP per turn and Feeding ability heals them 2 HP upon kill instead upgrading max health. Lvl3 projects an cloud of poison around itself affecting all adjacent enemies at begin of their owner's turn. Vampire Bats damage output has been fine tuned, they deal +1 and +2 if the target on lower terrain whilst standing on high terrain but turns into a malus if themselves are on low terrain and target at higher. Category:UMC